I Hate Everyone but you
by FlurryMcChicken
Summary: What would happen if you were a humonculus? Full summary inside.Guys, read if you are gay, girls.....READ ANYWAY!


**Title: I Hate Everyone, But You**

Summary: You think that there were only seven homunculi, right? What if there were eight? You hate everything from the beginning, everything in life, you didn't care to become human, you didn,t care if you were actually living or not. You just wanted revenge on all state alchemists, all things alive. However, never did you expect that there was only one who would be able to pull you out of that Hate, and it was even the only person that you would dare call a friend. YouxEnvy

Pairing: YouxEnvy 

WARNING: Uhh, just watch out for some potty words. 

LET THE FANFIC START! 

You were sitting down on top of rubble in a deserted and destroyed building. You sat down, crossed legged with your face buried on a black book. You had dark (color) hair that was exactly like Envyâ€™s and (color (please make it dark)) eyes. You were wearing a black tank top that showed your belly button. Your left sleeve was long and flared, hiding almost your whole left arm, while the other one was sleeveless. You were also wearing dark green baggy pants.

You slammed your book shut as your sharp (color) eyes scanned the room. "Where in the nine hells is Envy!" You demanded.

Lust chuckled. "Oh come on Hate (I'm still going to use that as your name. Please forgive me if you don't like it), you know how he is." She said. You stood up and glared at everyone and everything in sight. "Why do you want to see him anyway?" She asked. 

You glared at her. "He has my freaking book!" You exclaimed. â€œHe has yet to give it back to me! That stupid son of a bitch!"You exclaimed in anger.

Sloth giggled as Lust chuckled once again. "Such a potty mouth for a young lady."She said.

You glared at her again. "Young lady my ass,Lust! Freaking Envy has my freaking book!"You exclaimed.

Just then, a loud laughter was heard. "Chill, Hate! I' here now!"You heard as a green haired homunculi entered the building with a thick black book at hand. You glared at him as he threw the book back at you.

You glared at him. "I hate you, Envy." You growled.

Envy grinned at you and gave you a hurt look. "Ouch, I'm hurt. I thought I were your friend." He said, giving you a hurt puppy look. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at him and glared instead, gritting your teeth together in annoyance.

"You may be my friend, but I still hate you." You told him.

Lust snickered. "Aww, I love you, Hate." She said.

You glared at her. "And I hate you, Lust." You replied back.

You sat down on the rubble once again and glared as Envy leaped up towards you and sat down beside you, putting an arm around your neck in a playful arm lock. You glared and him and sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Envy? Spill it before I kill you." You told him.

Envy grinned at you. "Aww, don't say that. You know that you can't kill me. Though you can hurt me. And besides, who says that I can't do this to my favorite homunculi-friend?" He said as he poked your cheek. Your arm suddenly changed into a blade as you struck at Envy who jumped away for a few feet, grinning.

You glared at him as your pale arm (ahemBLADEahem) changed back to normal. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I would hurt you if you don't spill it out." You said as you sat back down and glared as Envy went back beside you and started poking your cheek again.

You growled under your breath. "You're being an ass, Envy." You said.

Envy grinned. "Yes, I know. That's why I'm doing it." He replied back.

You gritted your teeth as your arm started morphing again. Envy grinned as he stopped poking your cheek. "I really like your ability, Hate. You can morph any part of your body into anything you desire. You can even make yourself untouchable if you want to. I envy you." He said, grinning.

You glared at him. "And I hate your ability." You replied.

He grinned once again. "Thus states your name."

You gave out a sigh and jumped down from the rubble you were sitting at, your dark (color) hair slightly ruffling by the wind. "I'm going out to walk for a bit." You stated as you suddenly vanished, leaving no trace that you were even once standing on that spot. Envy chuckled as he jumped down as well and disappeared.

You were currently in the East City, the city that you despise the most. Why is that so? Well, you remember that this was where you were once alive. Your 'mother', in which you never bothered to remember the name, tried to bring you back to life, only to fail and died, creating you as what you currently are.

You jumped on top of a building that they all so called as the East City Military Office. You glared at everyone and everything beneath you. You gritted your teeth as your pearl white skin illuminated in the moonlight. "One day, you will all die." You murmured as you continued to glare at the people down.

You heard something clank behind you as you morphed your arm into a blade once again, turning around to meet the blade of the blonde Full Metal Pipsqueak. You glared at him. "What are you doing here, Full Metal?" You demanded in a cold voice.

Ed glared back at you. "I should be asking you that. Who are you?" His eyes narrowed. "What are you?" He asked.

Your eyes twinkled in evilness. "Someone that hates you, everything, and everyone to the core." You answered, your blades clashing with one another. "Someone who desires the destruction of everything, living or not."

Another clash. 

"Someone who loves nothing but death, someone who hates everything in the world"

Another clash.

You smirked at him. "But if you mean to know my name, I am Hate." You answered as your blades crashed with each other once again. You then used that opportunity to morph one of your legs into another blade and twisted your body around, slashing a part of his stomach, making him pull away in pain.

Your eyes suddenly glinted with insane amusement at the sight of blood in front of you. "And the only day that I would like you is the day in which you die!" You said, jumping upwards and raising your blade, ready to plunge it at the blonde's heart by the time you reach the ground.

However, before you even placed your plan into action, someone kicked you hard in the stomach, making you stop your attack and slam down into the ground. You glared at the person who did that. "Why in the nine hells did you do that, Envy!" You demanded. "I was so near in killing him!"

Envy glared back at you as he stride towards you. "I'm the only one who will take his life. Remember that, Hate. Only me." He told you, extending a hand towards you. 

You glared at him harshly as you used your arm (which was still a blade by the way) in attempt to slash him as well. However, he jumped away as he suddenly dashed towards you, punching you hard in the stomach, knocking you unconscious.

He swiftly carried you bridal style and glanced at Ed, who was kneeling down - slightly bleeding. Envy narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm going to say this once to you, Elric." He said, gritting his teeth together. "Forgive her. She isn't normally like this to just attack someone without a reason in a totally sadistic way."

Then he grinned as he glanced at your face. "But then again, she wants to kill everything and everyone. She hates everything - living or not. It's her name anyway." He then turned around. "This isn't over, Elric. I am the only one who would take your life, remember that."

And with that said, he jumped down the building with you in his arms, disappearing just as fast as he appeared. 

You moaned slightly as you opened your eyes painfully. Seeing Envy's grinning face, you glared at him as jumped from his arms, not being able to hide your wince as you gritted your teeth as you held your stomach in pain. "Why the heck did you stop me from killing him, Envy! I was so close! So damn close!" You shouted.

"I told you- I'm the only one who would take his life." He said as he walked near you and held your arm tightly. You squirmed under his tight hold. However, it would seem that he is stronger than you in terms of strength. Your squirming turned out to be a futile attempt. "Only me, And besides-" He paused before looking at your angered (color) eyes.

"I don't want you to be hurt." He stated.

You glared at him. "What are you talking abou-" But then, you were cut off when Envy's lips came crashing down into yours. You were very shocked at what he did as you suddenly froze in place, eyes wide at what was currently happening. You felt Envy's hands release your arm and snaked towards your waist. His other hand went to the back of your head and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.

He just broke off when both of you totally felt the need for air. You stared at him, with mouth agape. He grinned. For once, you didn't have an angered look in your eyes - but confusion, total confusion.

Envy sighed. "I know that you hate everything. I know that you hate everyone. But refrain from hurting yourself. I really like you, Hate." He turned away from you. "Well, I said it. I don't know how you'll react now though since you hate everyone." He stated.

You suddenly held his arm tightly. He turned around to see you glaring at him. "I don't really understand this concept of 'I really like you' or 'love', as I hear the disgusting humans refer to. But I know one thing."

You smirked at him as he turned around fully to face you. It was his turn to be shocked when he felt your lips against his gently. You pulled back and smirked at the look that he was currently having.

"I hate everyone, but you."

END

Author's notes: Sheesh! I liked the ending, but I didn't like the beginning. What do you think of that?I should admit that this is a lot longer than my Ed fictions, but then, it's kind of hard putting Envy into character. I'm sorry if the characters are out of character. I'm very sorry for that and if I offend you in any way. Well, how did it go? Reviews please!


End file.
